Chpt5 Partner
by kaylashortiee
Summary: When Myika is assigned a mission also along with a partner. Will she get along with him, who knows read it Cx !


"Get out!" I demanded and smacked him. He stepped back in a surprise expression on his face and walked out. I stood there for a minute confused but I went to bed.

The next day, I walked in the in the kitchen early in the morning. I felt dead, I had a dream about that girl. I tried to shake it off and began cooking.

~smack~ " hey you, your up early." He said, I grabbed my fork and turn about to stab hidan.

"HIDA-!" I yelled and stopped an blushed.

"Woah, it's ok its Deidara calm down." He said stepping back. I put down my fork and turned and continued cooking.

"Sorry, I thought you were Hidan. I explained going to the courtroom and sat down and ate, he joined me.

"You excited to find out who's your partner." He said excidtly, I looked at him as I swallowed.

"Does this partner have to stay with me forever?" I asked while going back in the kitchen to throw away my plate, as he followed.

"Yes, that's why you have to learn to trust each other." He explained

"Really ughh." I groaned, as we walked to the the meeting room.

"Finally you guys came." Kisame said we sat down looking at Pain.

"I assigned everyone missions for this week." He announced then he look glared at me.

"Oh I forgot, you need a partner Myika-sama." He said then stared dead at Hidan.

"Hidan you will be her new partner, kinda like switching between kakuzu and her. Hidan looked at me and smirked. Deidara giggled at me, I hit his arm.

"Not funny." I whispered to him.

"I will hand out your assignment to one of you and let you take on from there." He said handing them out.

"Meeting dismissed." Pain said walking out the room. Hidan came toward me, at of all the people it had to be him.

"Hey partner." He said sarcastic with a big smirk on his face, I rolled my eyes.

"Lets go to my room and "discuss" the plan for our assignment." He said smiling.

"Fine." I huffed, we went to his room.

~Swish~ We entered and I stopped for a minute and turned around.

"How the hell do I have a shitty room and yours is looking like a damn hotel room." I said angrily.

"When you complete missions its kinda reward that your room, is like an upgrade." He explained.

"What's our assignment anyway?" He opens the envelope and handed me the papers. I took them and sat on the bed reading about the target.

"Are you kidding me!... This is dude looks huge. How are we going to capture him?" I said worried, he joined me on the bed.

"What don't tell me your scared doll face?" He laughed at me taking the papers out my hand, reading about him.

" I'm not its just... How are we going to get him." I asked he look at me with a smirk.

"Simple, it says that he's loves to gamble and he always plays at the Fauke Casino. We will go to the leaf village and settle down close to him. Then, you will get him drunk and sed-."

"What! No way that not happening, I'm not going to flirt with him!" I said laying back looking up at the ceiling.

"Well can you just get him alone with you?" He begged me, I laid there thinking for a minute. I took a deep breathe before I spoke.

"On one condition, I want to go to my house to get a couple of things." I demanded.

"Yeah , of course." He said putting his hand on my leg rubbing it.

"Good, meeting dismissed." I said and hit him on the head, getting up and walked out. I walked around the building, trying to find an exit. Failed to escape, I went back to my room, bored and had nothing. I gather my night clothes an got into a towel, heading to the bathhouse.

"Then I-" Deidara said stopping in the middle of his sentence.

~Swish~ My face turned bright red as I looked in the room. Hidan, Itachi and Deidara were in the bathhouse together.

"I- I will come another time." I said nervously.

"No stay, Deidara said we need to bond together Myika-chan." Hidan grinning at me.

"I didn't mean like this, dumbass." He said glaring at Hidan.

"She can't she's a girl." Itachi debated glaring at me.

"I'm out guys, I'm getting pruned." Deidara said getting out of the big tub, I quickly turned around.

"Myika-chan just go to my room, I have a shower in there. Take a left then a right an head to the last door on the right.

"Thank you." I said quickly and did as he said. After I finished getting dressed, I put my hair in a bun and made faces in the mirror. Giggling to myself, I heard noise coming from the door, I opened the bathroom door and I saw Itachi. He glared at me as I walked to where he was.

"Can i ask you a question now?" I asked giving him the puppy eyes.

"Fine,what's your question?" He said sitting on the bed, I sat on the floor in front of him.

"Did you know my "attack", was on purpose?" I asked firmly looking in his eyes.

"No,Pein never told us that.." He explained I sat there for a minute thinking before speaking.

"...well why didn't he tell you." I asked, he rolled his eyes.

"No more questions." He snapped at me.

"Then tell me about our clan, I wanted to know why we're they killed by you." I demanded. He got up an picked me up, and tried to push me out his room.

"Wait, tell me." I begged holding on the door frame.

"I'm going to close the door, I know you don't want to lose your fingers." He said closing the door. I quickly took my fingers off, the door slammed in front of me.

"You bastard."I said hitting the door. I looked down and the light turn off, I turned and headed to my room.

Authors note: Thanks for the views on my little fanfiction .. I will try my best to correct myself, and I should of made a prologue first but I was too excited and wanted to start. I will start numbering the chapters and edit the last ones. Please comment and let me know how you like it. :3 Allso I'm drawing senses to my story to let you see wat I see .


End file.
